dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
D N Angel Wiki:Dark Mousy
Background Dark Mousy (ダーク・マウシー, Daaku Maushī) is an entity of unknown origin who has appeared in the first male of the Niwa generation for the last 400 years (300 in anime). Once Dark appears, his host will change into Dark whenever he is around the person he loves or thinks about them a great deal. This starts on their 14th birthday. {C At the start of D.N.Angel, Dark had lain dormant for 40 years as his previous host, Daiki Niwa, who only had one female offspring. When her son, Daisuke, reached 14, he became Dark's new''' "tamer"' or host. Known to the public as '"Phantom Thief Dark", Dark steals the cursed art pieces made by the Hikari family, which the Niwa family then seals away to prevent them from causing anymore trouble. He primarily uses Wiz as his wings, as using his own true wings causes Daisuke's body tremendous harm. {C In the English version, Dark is known as the Phantom Thief Dark, while in Japanese, he is Kaitou Dark. Dark's full name is Dark Mousy, though this name is only used in the character descriptions of the manga and on the saga comercial near the end of book 3. In the anime, he is only called by this name by Dark, except by Krad, who calls him Dark Mousy whenever he sees him. His real name, however, is Kokuyoku (Black Wings), and he is one half of the exalted Black Wings (a Hikari work of art), with Krad being the other half. It is apparent that they once belonged to the same artwork and were enjoined, but were at some point awakened and separated. In the end of the anime, Dark sacrifices himself to seal up Krad, and Dark disappears because Daisuke had found his sacred maiden. However, whether or not Dark will continue to pop up and humorously butt in is unknown. Abilities Similar to his other form, Daisuke, he is skilled in stealing art, picking locks, evading traps, and disguising himself. However, he can also cast magic through the use of black feathers. This is a skill his conterpart can not do as of yet. Such magic is used to seal or unlock the powers of certain artworks that the Niwa Family sends him to steal. Dark also posesses the ability to fly by transforming his partner, With (or Wiz in the manga) into his wings. This is because using his real wings would cause his host (Daisuke) great pain. With will search Dark out when called, no matter where Dark may be. With is normally seen as a white rabbit with red eyes and floppy ears. Relationships He is the phantom thief who constantly steals art pieces made by the Hikari family. Unlike Daisuke, who likes Risa, Dark fell in love with '''Riku (Risa's twin sister). However, he is constantly being pursued by Risa, who fell for him when she first saw him on the news. While he does not seem to reciprocate her feelings much, he does say that he can "feel" her words "right here" in his heart (Volume 9). He uses Wiz (With) as his wings. {C In the anime, Dark informs Risa that he has no feelings for her except as she reminds him of her grandmother, whom he truly loved. In the manga, it is later suggested that he is or has fallen in love with Risa instead of Riku, or at the very least is apparently displaying a great deal of care and thought for her and her feelings (Volumes 9-13). {C Though he and Daisuke often argue over missions and Risa and Riku Harada, its apparent that Dark cares for his host, taking care not to harm him by using too much of his magic and protecting him when possible. Trivia At Chapter 49 of the manga, Dark broke the fourth wall by saying "If I'd woken up just one panel later I woulda...!" Dark is often seen flirting with girls, thus being a perverted scoundrel. Gallery Dark03.jpg|"I give up." dark02.jpg|"You were saying.. something about handcuffs right?" riku_dark.jpg|"I'm NOT a pervert!" dark_riku.jpg|"Aren't you happy to see me?" 7a4d199c03fd80 full.png|"You're the world's number one lady." Dark.mousy.jpg Dark Mousy and Wiz.jpg Dark-Mousy-vic-mignogna-19775893-534-400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters